


Good Lord I Feel Like I'm Dyin'

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Atlanta Con 2016, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: A series of events that totally happened between Jensen and Misha backstage during the Saturday Night Special at Salute to Supernatural Atlanta 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auA-OVh2dCk) is the link to the video of Jensen singing if you'd like to watch + read.

Misha finds Jensen in the green room after his meet and greet. He’s lounging in a chair, sipping on a beer and laughing with Briana and Rob, clearly relaxed and Misha’s heart warms at just the sight of him. He smiles at Jensen from the doorway, letting the melodious sound of his laugh float over to him.  Jensen catches his eye and grins, rising to his feet and crossing to him.

“Hey,” Jensen says softly, pulling Misha into a hug and pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. “I’m glad you were able to make it tonight.”

“What, did you think I was just gonna go back to our hotel room after my meet and greet and pass up the chance to hear you sing?” Misha teases, slipping his arms around Jensen’s waist, stepping in closer.

Jensen shrugs, resting his beer bottle on a nearby table for the moment so he can grab Misha’s hips. “I know you’ve had a busy past few days, so I thought you might be too tired.”

Misha chuckles, pecking at Jensen’s mouth, “I’m never too tired for you, babe.”

Jensen blushes all the way up to his ears and rests his forehead on Misha’s.

“Aw look, they’re being gross again,” Briana announces to the room with a giggle. Next to her, Kim and Ruth, “Aww” in unison, while Matt, Rob and Rich snicker. Jensen playfully flips them off over Misha’s shoulder. He ignores their continued teasing, and raises his head, pressing his mouth along Misha’s jaw, sliding down until he meets his mouth, sealing his lips against Misha’s.

They kiss lazily, not keeping track of time, completely wrapped up in one another until Rob clears his throat.

“Listen, I don’t want to interrupt you but the concert is going to start in like fifteen minutes, we should head backstage.”

Jensen pulls apart first, dazed and blinks at Rob, who is standing a few feet away, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. He’s alone, everyone else clearly having left the green room already.

“Right, we’ll be there in a few,” Jensen answers already leaning back in to kiss Misha again.

“If you’re not back there in ten minutes I’m sending Clif.”

Jensen pulls back further from Misha, horror in his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Rob chuckles, patting Jensen on the shoulder on his way out the door, “Don’t test me, Ackles.”

Jensen giggles, turning back to face Misha, “I guess we better continue this backstage, yeah?”

Misha smiles, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Jensen’s jaw, “Mmmm I guess so… ” Misha pauses, and then continues, voice dipping low, “Would you like it if I sucked you off right before you went onstage?”

A whine-like sound leaves Jensen throat, and he grips Misha’s hips tighter, barely holding himself back from tugging Misha out of the room by his belt loops, “Mish.”

Jensen surges forward, kissing the smirk off Misha’s face, pressing him back up against the nearest table. His hands itch to tug off Misha’s shirt, get to the warm skin underneath, but they don’t have the time. He ends up with one hand on Misha’s ass, the other a strong grip on his waist, grinding against Misha’s hips like he’s a horny teenager. He’s not ashamed. They rock against each other, the friction just shy of not enough, but it gets them panting into each other’s mouths. Jensen’s phone vibrates erratically where it’s pressed between them, causing them both to pull apart with a jump, and Jensen digs it out of his pocket.  

“They’re gonna start in two minutes, I guess we better go,” Jensen says, stuffing his phone back into his pocket, and removes his hands off Misha’s body. Misha huffs in frustration, biting his lip, “Yeah, I guess so.”

He smiles, eyes meeting Misha’s lust-filled blue ones, and gently slips his hand into Misha’s. Misha gives him one of his special soft smiles back, squeezing his hand, and together they head out towards the ballroom.

*

They separate in the hallway, Misha heading towards the stage and Jensen pauses in the hallway to let Clif know he isn’t needed directly backstage tonight.  He gets backstage just as Louden Swain starts the first song and is greeted with the sight of Ruth, Briana, and Misha dancing and grinding against each other. Ruth is situated between the two of them and obviously having the time of her life. Jensen slips up behind Misha, fitting his hands around his waist and presses his mouth against Misha’s ear, “Hey.”

Misha instantly turns around, grabbing both of Jensen’s hands in his, and starts tugging him towards the darkest corner of backstage. He pushes Jensen back up against the wall, kisses him deeply, hands grabbing Jensen’s cap and flinging it off so he can drag his fingers through the short strands of Jensen’s hair.

“We’ve got a few songs,” is all Misha says, before he’s dropping to his knees, and eagerly unbuttoning Jensen’s fly. Misha tugs down his jeans and boxers with ease, and wraps a warm, smooth palm around Jensen’s cock, giving it a few quick strokes. Jensen barely has a moment to think before Misha’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock, and then he takes him down, covering Jensen’s cock in hot soft warmth. Jensen sucks in a stuttered breath, pressing his fist against his mouth to stop himself from moaning out loud. He fists a hand in Misha’s hair, fighting back the sounds wanting to leave his mouth, as Misha’s talented tongue works him over. There’s a kind of thrill to doing this here, in secret but also not, and it spikes the rush pumping through Jensen’s veins.

Misha does something with his tongue, and before Jensen can even process the rush of pleasure to his brain, he’s coming down Misha’s throat, hand gripping his hair and failing to stop the whimpers that leave his mouth.

Jensen grabs Misha’s hand, tugging him up to his feet and kisses him, groaning when he tastes himself on Misha’s tongue.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Jensen whispers against Misha’s mouth.

Their lips brush together, and Jensen’s breath is hot against Misha’s cheek. Jensen’s thigh slips between Misha’s legs and Jensen pulls him forward a bit, urging Misha to rock against him as they kiss. If his goal is to get Misha to come in his pants, well, he’s definitely on his way.

Jensen’s got Misha panting into his mouth when Briana, whisper-yells from across the room, “Jensen! You’re next!”

Rob stalls on Jensen’s intro, drawing it out longer than he needs to, no doubt knowing that something is going on backstage behind him. But as soon as Rob starts with, “He’s a great friend of ours,” Jensen, regretfully, pulls away from Misha’s mouth and body and fumbles around in the dark trying to find his discarded baseball cap. Misha suddenly plops the hat on his head with a cheeky grin, lips visibly slick and swollen and Jensen audibly groans.

“Have fun!” Misha sing songs, giving Jensen a gentle shove towards the stage entrance. Jensen takes a deep breath, calming his thoughts of kissing Misha senseless, and adjusts his pants. He winks at Misha and gives him a thumbs up, then steps onstage.

*

Backstage Misha presses up against the back of the stage, sneakily peeking through the curtain to watch Jensen sing. Briana offers him another glass of whiskey, which he wholeheartedly accepts; anything to get his mind off how hard he is right now. If he can’t come until after this song is over, at least he will have alcohol to counter the burn. Jensen is killing it tonight, as he always does. The crowd would love him regardless, but he’s in his element having a great time, and Misha loves seeing him so relaxed like this and having so much fun. Especially when a few years ago Misha wouldn’t have been able to pay Jensen enough money to even get onstage and sing to a crowd, let alone fans. A rush of arousal shoots down his spine as Jensen practically growls into the microphone, followed by a chorus of screams from the audience.

Halfway through the song, during a long instrumental, Jensen bounds offstage dropping the microphone on a nearby chair. He finds Misha easily despite the dark, and presses up against him, fingers toying with the button on Misha’s jeans.

“Think I can make you come in a minute?”

“Fuck, I don’t know but I wanna see you try.”

Two seconds later Misha’s pants are down around his upper thighs and Jensen has his thumb twirling around the head of Misha’s cock, slowly starting up a good rhythm of jerking him off. Jensen works him fast, hand wet from Misha’s pre-come easily sliding up and down his cock. It’s almost too much, but Misha was already halfway there after sucking Jensen off he’s not surprised to be peaking this fast.

“C’mon Mish, lemme see you come,” Jensen growls, breath hot on the shell of Misha’s ear and that’s it.

Jensen kisses Misha to muffle the whine that leaves his throat as he comes into Jensen’s palm. Thankfully, it mostly gets on Jensen’s fingers, which considering the instrumental only has twenty seconds left could end up being a problem. Misha meets Jensen’s eyes knowingly and grasps Jensen hand, pulling it up to his mouth. Jensen squeaks as Misha takes two of Jensen’s fingers in his mouth at once, twirling his tongue around getting as much of his come off as he can. He trades the clean ones for Jensen’s pinky and ring fingers, watching Jensen’s pupils dilate wider with lust just from this.

The drums are getting more intense, and Jensen doesn’t have enough time for Misha to finish, he drags his damp hand down Misha’s chest, wiping the rest off. He smirks at Misha’s half-hearted glare, and jogs back towards the stairs up to the stage, grabbing the microphone and heads back onstage.

Misha stares down at his now come-covered shirt, trying to get his breath back. He grins as Jensen knocks the last few lyrics of the song out of the park.

_ “Good lord I feel like I’m dyin’” _

As the audience roars with applause, Misha smirks, he’s definitely going to make Jensen feel like he’s dying in a few hours.   
  



End file.
